1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the production of hydrogen from water, and more particularly to a thermochemical cycle using a renewable energy source that efficiently separates water into its components.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydrogen is mainly produced from natural gas through steam reforming and dry reforming of methane and other fossil fuels, and from coal through gasification. Hydrogen is also produced through electrolysis. These production methods consume fossil fuels, electricity, or both, and produce unwanted carbon dioxide as a byproduct. In addition, the hydrogen product usually requires separation from other by-products, such as carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide.
Thermal decomposition of water typically requires temperatures greater than 2273 K (about 2000° C.).